Chestnut & the Rogues
by Wildfire Talausa
Summary: Chestnut is an ordinary cat, but one fire separates him from his family, forcing him to survive on his own. Yet, he doesn't have to go on alone, as long as he follows his heart, and strives to find his family again. Prequel to The Beginning of NightClan. Rated T just in case.
1. Chestnut

**Here it is! The prequel to NightClan! If you had not read The Beginning of NightClan, it's okay. This story only precedes it, so you get super secret insider knowledge! :O nah, not really, but it's not required for you to read the other one before this. I don't own, R&R, and I'll cya at the end!**

* * *

Chestnut woke to the sound of his mother screaming.

_Chestnut was barely seven moons old, and he lived with his mother, father, and two siblings in the abandoned Twoleg Den. Spot and Mist (his parents) had found each other six seasons ago, running away from their respective Twolegs. A few moons later, Mist gave birth to Hawk and Berry. A few seasons later, Mist gave birth to Chestnut, and the whole family was happy._

_Mist was a beautiful silver she-cat with darker tabby markings around her eyes. Spot was a black tom with a white underbelly. Berry looked just like Mist, and Hawk looked like Spot. Spot always claimed that Chestnut looked like his father, though Mist argued that Spot's father was not that shade of ginger. Chestnut didn't mind being different._

Blinking awake, the young ginger tom lifted his nose only to smell smoke. He searched the small den for his family, but to no avail.

"Mist? Spot?" he called, racing out of the den, keeping his head low. "Hawk?" Chestnut jumped into the nearby pond, spinning around, trying to find his family. "Berry?" He rushed towards a clump of ferns on the other side of the pond.

He curled up in a ball, too tired to keep searching, his lungs burning from the acrid air. _Please let them be alright..._

* * *

For the next moon, Chestnut scoured everywhere for his family. The den was destroyed. It had been made of wood, so it burned quickly. However, Chestnut was alone for the first time in his life, and it scared him.

One day, while searching for his parents, he came across a strange scent. It smelled like a wild dog. He remembered Mist telling him about foxes, and how they kinda smelled like that. Something stirred inside him, causing his paws to follow the scent.

He heard screeches coming from ahead.

The young ginger tom raced forward to find a horrifying sight. A large russet dog, which Chestnut assumed to be the fox, was attacking two cats. The gray tom jumped on the fox's back, trying to distract it. The white she-cat slashed at the muzzle of the beast, her eyes wide with fear.

The fox saw the fear, and snatched her up in it's jaws.

With a mighty yowl, Chestnut rushed forward, running his claws along it's flank. The fox howled, dropping the she-cat. The gray tom leaped off fox, grabbing it's tail with his teeth, while Chestnut continued to slash at it's muzzle. The fox, knowing it was beaten, whimpered in defeat, rushing off.

"Thank you," the gray cat murmured, exhaustion evident in his eyes. "You saved all three of us."

"Three?" Chestnut exclaimed. He turned towards the white she-cat, noticing for the first time the scrap of black fur cowering in the roots of a nearby tree.

The gray tom raced to the she-cat's side, licking her wounds furiously, while Chestnut slowly approached the small kit.

"Hi, I'm Chestnut," he mewed softly, crouching down. "What's your name?"

The black kit eyed him wearily, his little blue orbs narrowed. "I...I'm Moon. Is Star okay?" the kit squeaked, peering over Chestnut's shoulder at the wounded she-cat.

"I don't know," Chestnut confessed. "Let's go see." He nudged Moon up, guiding him over to Star, making sure that the kit did not see its mother's wounded backside.

"Sky, is Star alright?" the kit asked the gray tom. Sky looked up, and Chestnut could tell that he was Moon's father by the shade of blue eyes.

"We'll see, Moon," the large gray tom answered.

"I'm Chestnut." The ginger tom stepped forward, dipping his head in respect. "If you want, I can go hunting." Sky nodded, relief in his eyes.

* * *

Chestnut returned later, with a thrush, two mice, and a rabbit. He noticed that the trio had retreated farther into the woods, sheltering under a large hazel bush. He crawled under to join them.

"Sky, the new cat is back!" Moon exclaimed rushing forward. Chestnut noticed that the little tom's tail was pure white, kind of like his mother's fur.

"Thank you," the gray tom muttered, not taking his eyes off his mate. Chestnut laid down the catch, beckoning Moon to follow him outside. The little tom followed on stubby legs.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to hunt." Chestnut told the kit, watching his eyes widen with excitement.

* * *

A few sunrises later, Star passed away from her wounds. Chestnut watched as Sky and Moon mourned for her, thinking of his own family. Part of him wanted to go find them, to never stop. But, seeing Sky and Moon like this, he knew that he couldn't leave now. He had to help them.

_Forgive me, Spot, Mist, Hawk, and Berry. I **will** find you one_ _day... _he vowed silently, curling up next to Moon while Sky buried his mate.

* * *

**There you go! The prequel begins! I know it was short, but I might expand it later, when more inspiration comes. I don't own, R&R, cya next chapter, and Happy Halloween :D**


	2. Sky

**Here's the next installment guys! Hope you enjoy :) I don't own, R&R, and I'll cya at the end!**

* * *

He didn't know why the ginger tom was helping them, but he was glad. Ever since Chestnut had saved them from the fox, Sky had a new found respect for the tom. He watched over them while they slept, hunted for them, and kept Moon company whenever Sky went to take over hunting. It was nice.

Sky sighed. Part of him still missed Star. He turned his blue eyes towards the velvet night sky, searching for any sign of his beloved mate. Her last words kept ringing in his ears: _I'll always be with you and Moon...just turn your eyes to the stars and I shall be there..._

The gray tom had no idea what it meant, but he was determined to find out.

Sky felt another pelt brush his, and turned to see Chestnut sitting beside him.

"Get some rest," the younger cat muttered. "In the morning, we'll try some battle moves."

"Battle?" Sky spun around, his eyes widened in shock.

"Just in case," the ginger tom rushed to explain. "If we ever come across another fox, we need to be prepared...all of us." Chestnut looked knowingly into Sky's eyes. The gray tom shrunk back, instantly realizing that "all" included young Moon.

"Very well. Sunhigh?" Sky asked, determination sharpening his meow.

"Sunhigh." Chestnut agreed. Sky left him to guard, curling up beside his small son.

* * *

"Okay, let's go over a few basic techniques." Chestnut mewed, pacing around the small clearing. Sky watched him warily. He didn't know how this was going to play out.

"First, slashing at an attacker." Suddenly, the ginger tom dived towards Moon, his teeth bared. Instantly, Sky retracted his claws, swiping them across Chestnut's face, his tail pushing his son behind him. His claws barely missed the ginger tom.

"Good." The gray tom was shocked to see the young cat delighted.

"Good? You attacked my son!" he growled, hatred building up in him.

"No, I pretended to attack the weakest member here." Chestnut corrected, curling his tail over his front paws. "Your instinct was to protect him, not yourself. It was well aimed to," he praised, purring slightly.

Sky tilted his head to the side, contemplating. Finally, he nodded. "I suppose you are right. I am more protective of my son than anything else."

A breeze rustled in the clearing, bringing in scents from the surround forest. One scent seemed sharper than others. Sky opened his mouth, letting it was over his scent glands. _Burdock__..._ he thought, his paws slowly trotting towards the scent. He soon found the source, and began sifting through the leaves to find the base. With great caution, the gray tom brushed away the top soil, exposing the roots. He carefully nipped a few of the roots off before dragging himself out of the leaves with his catch.

He saw Chestnut and Moon looking at him in a funny way. He laid down the roots, resting a paw on them gently.

"It's burdock root," he explained. "Good for treating rat bites."

"Rat bites?" Chestnut mewed incredulously. "How do you know this?"

"I..." Sky faltered. How _had_ he known? He had never even heard of burdock until the scent had came across on the breeze.

_Don't fight it Sky...I am giving you a gift..._ Star's voice drifted through his head, clearing out his doubt.

"_There is a Pearl that was attacked by a rat. Save her, for she shall lead you to others._" Moon whispered, his eyes glossed over. Sky instantly detected his mate's voice intertwined with his son.

"What?!" Chestnut exclaimed, confusion glittering his eyes.

"There's a cat named Pearl." Moon retorted, stalking off into the undergrowth. The two older toms exchanged a bewildered look before following him, Sky stopping to pick up the roots.

* * *

By sunset, they found her. She was a small gray she-cat, with a lighter underbelly, paws, and tail-tip. Her green eyes were wide in pain. Her beautiful gray coat was covered in blood, which leaked from various bite wounds from her shoulders, sides, and legs.

Sky rushed over, sniffing for any sign of infection.

"Chestnut, go find some moss. Soak it in water. Moon, go find some cobwebs in that fallen log." Sky instructed, curling up beside the she-cat. Terror replaced the pain in her eyes.

"Do not worry. I will heal you." Sky began gently licking her wounds, watching as her face contorted in pain before relaxing due to the rhythmic strokes of his tongue.

_Thank you, Star...thank you for helping us save her..._

* * *

**There's Sky's view! Please leave reviews! I need them in order to make these better! I don't own, R&R, and cya next chapter!**


	3. Pearl

**Here's the next installment! Sorry it has taken so long. For the record, these stories correlate to my stories ****The Beginning of NightClan**** and ****The Terror Inside****, so make sure to check those out as well. Without further ado, I don't own, R&R, and cya at the end!**

* * *

The light gray she-cat limped outside the Twoleg nest, mewing pitifully. Right on cue, the Twolegs came out, petted her, gave her food, and laid out an old blanket for her to lay on for the day. Pearl sighed. It was simply to easy to trick the Twolegs. Purring, she curled up, soaking in the sun and enjoying the fullness of her belly.

When she woke next, she noticed that sunset was fast approaching, meaning she might be able to get another meal out of the Twolegs before she moved on to the next house. She began meowing again, pretending to limp around the garden.

What came next she had never expected.

Two large Twolegs burst out the door, dressed in all black pelts, which was strange for Twolegs. One pointed at Pearl with it's large paw, obviously angry. The other pulled out a shiny object, aimed it at the she-cat, and it made a loud sound. Pearl felt pain shoot down her side, falling over in pain. She blacked out.

* * *

When she woke next, she could tell that her side still hurt, but she was alive. Struggling to sit up, she turned her head to see her fur parted oddly down her side. Down the part Pearl could see a long, straight wound, with blood and what she assumed was pus oozing out of it. The skin immediately next to it was green, yellow, and white, while the surrounding skin was angry and red. _What did they do to me?!_

Pearl looked around and noticed that she was no longer in the garden, but somewhere in the forest in a bush. Judging from her sore body and the broken limbs of the bush, the Twolegs must have threw her here, thinking she was dead. _I'm not as dead as you would hope!_

Suddenly, a nearby frond of bracken began waving wildly, and a sharp scent passed Pearl's scent glands. _Rat!_

The undergrowth exploded as three large rats jumped on the unsuspecting she-cat. They bit her limps, belly, tail, shoulders, throat, sides, anywhere they could. Pearl fought valiantly, though she could feel her strength failing. She managed to kill two of them, the second one practically throwing itself on her claws. The third, realizing it was now outnumbered, dashed off. _Well, at least I can feast before I die..._ she thought bitterly, reaching out with a lighter gray paw to bring the "prey" closer. She only managed to take a few bites before pain washed over her, and she fell over, onto her side with the strange wound.

A light wind whipped up. _Do not be afraid...help is coming..._ it seemed to say. Pearl snorted softly, her whole body aching in pain. All of a sudden, the bushes nearby parted...and a small black kit walked into the clearing that the battle with the rats had traveled to. He was soon followed by a large gray tom, who was carrying roots of some sort, and a younger ginger tom.

"Chestnut, go find some moss. Soak it in water." The gray tom ran over to her and began sniffing her all over. "Moon, go find some cobwebs in that fallen log." The ginger tom raced off to find moss while the black kit ran over to the fallen log, his white tail waving wildly. The gray tom curled up beside her, and Pearl felt terror shoot through her whole body.

"Do not worry. I will heal you." He began to lick her wounds. Pearl winced before sighing with relief.

"My...my other side is worse," she managed to whisper before blacking out.

* * *

Pearl woke to find her whole body wrapped in cobwebs. She felt a great urge to get out of the disgusting things.

"Don't even think about it." Pearl looked up to see the ginger tom, Chestnut, watching over her. She narrowed her green eyes at him, distrust coursing through her.

He padded forward slowly, pointing with his muzzle to the side of her that had been injured by Twolegs. "How did it happen?"

Sighing, she told him her story, including her scam of Twolegs in order to get comfort and food, and how the last one had gone terribly wrong. Chestnut stood perfectly still, his eyes widening in terror at Pearl's explanation. But he stayed silent until the end.

"Pearl, would you like to join us?"

Pearl started, glancing at the tom uncertainly. She had been on her own the moment she could catch her own prey, which was pretty early on. She never met her father and her mother was a distant memory. She didn't really like being with other cats. Yet, the trio seemed alright. _I guess I can give it a shot...after all, I can't hunt right now..._

"Sounds fine to me."

* * *

**There you go! Pearl's back story is done! For the record, I may have a back story on Star, Sky's deceased mate. That way, you can find out how they met. But it will be a while. I wanna get some more mainstream cats first. I don't own, R&R, and I'll cya next chapter!**


End file.
